special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Hidamari no Gate
Hidamari no Gate (陽だまりのゲート) is the first ending theme of Special A anime. Performed by Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤), Hiro Shimono (下野 紘), Tsubasa Yonaga (代永 翼) and Kazuma Horie (堀江 一眞) Lyrics TV version Rōmaji= Atatakai hikari ga Kono ha no sukima kara Boku o yasashiku tsutsumikonde Chiisana fuan ga saku Kokoro o tokashi dasu Itsumo kimi wa boku o Sora no shita e sasoi dasu Waratte aruki daseba Minareta GATE mo Sukoshi chigatte mieru Sono saki ni kimi ga iru Sukoshi sesuji nobashite kara Mae o muite |-|Kanji= 暖かい　光が　木の葉の隙間から 僕を優しく包み込んで 小さな不安が咲く心を　溶かしだす いつも君は僕を　空の下へ　誘い出す 笑って　歩き出せば 見慣れた門も　少し　違って見える その先に君がいる 少し背筋　伸ばしてから　前を向いて |-|English= The warm light Going through the gaps of leaves Gently wraps around me A small uneasiness blooms My heart begins to melt You always Invite to the place under the sky If you walk carrying a smile Even the gate we're used to seeing Will look a little different You're there ahead of me After stretching your back Look ahead Lyrics Full version Rōmaji= atatakai hikari ga konoha no sukima kara boku o yasashiku tsutsumi konde chiisana fuan ga saku kokoro o tokashi dasu itsumo kimi wa boku o sora no shita e sasoidasu waratte arukidaseba minareta GEETO mo sukoshi chigatte mieru sono saki ni kimi ga iru sukoshi sesuji nobashite kara mae o muite hitamuki na hitomi ni utsuritai to negatta sora ni kumo ga egakareru you ni kimi no egao wa boku no shiawase o katadotte boku mo kimi o saikou no hidamari e sasoitai sasai na koto sae mo issho nara tanoshii boku no hidamari wa zutto kimi ga iru kono basho karuku senaka tataki atte asu o mukae you moshi mo kanashii koto ga kimi o mukaetara minareta GEETO kuguri itsumo no basho e oide kimi no egao tsukuru junbi wa dekite iru yo waratte arukidaseba minareta GEETO mo sukoshi chigatte mieru sono saki ni kimi ga iru sukoshi sesuji nobashite kara mae o muite |-|Kanji= 暖かい 光が 木の葉の隙間から 僕を優しく包み込んで 小さな不安が咲く心を 溶かしだす いつも君は僕を 空の下へ 誘い出す 笑って 歩き出せば 見慣れた門(ゲート)も 少し 違って見える その先に君がいる 少し背筋 伸ばしてから 前を向いて ひたむきな瞳に 映りたいと願った 空に雲が描かれるように 君の笑顔は 僕の幸せを象(かたど)って 僕も君を 最高の 陽だまりへ誘いたい 些細なことさえも 一緒なら 楽しい 僕の陽だまりはずっと 君がいるこの場所 軽く背中 叩き合って 明日を向かえよう もしも悲しいことが 君を迎えたら 見慣れた門(ゲート)くぐり いつもの場所へおいで 君の笑顔 作る準備は できているよ 笑って 歩き出せば 見慣れた門(ゲート)も 少し違って見える その先に君がいる 少し背筋 伸ばしてから 前を向いて |-|English= A Warm light, wrapping me kindly from the opening of the leaf of the tree you always who start melting the heart where a Small insecurity blooms that lure out me to under the sky Laughing, if it starts walking, to see, also the gate which is accustomed being different a little, after that it is visible first the line of the backbone where you are extending a little before facing That we would like to appear in the conscientious pupil, as the cloud is drawn in the sky which asks, Imitating my happiness, we would like to invite your smiling face to the ball where I and you are the highest positive My positive accumulating which even trivial thing is pleasant from simultaneous directly this place where you are the back to hit lightly, will be able to face tomorrow When sad thing receives you, you see and the are to the gate side gate usual place to be with your smiling face as for with the preparation which is made being effective Laughing, if it starts walking, to see, also the gate which is accustomed being different a little, after that it is visible first the line of the backbone where you are extending a little before facing Video Category:Music